Picnic and More
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Chichi plans a party for friends and family but when Gohan stays home for something the upset mother sends Videl to fetch him. Videl feels it is time to knock some sense into Gohan and show him how she feels for him, will he respond? SweetestIrony Contest


Picnic and More

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ related.

A/N: This ONESHOT was written for SweetestIrony's contest on Deviant Arts!

Challenge**:** Family

**WARNING:** Rated for mature content... oh and a tad bit of oocness, I mean honestly, wouldn't mature content plus Gohan equals just a tiny bit oocness? Thought so lol

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gohan! Are you ready yet?" Chichi called from the living room as she scavenged for her youngest son's missing shoe.

"Huh? Oh - one minute mom!" Gohan replied incoherently as he continued trying in vain to figure out a way to correct the flaw he found in the essay he had been writing for Monday.

"Honestly Gohan, I'm more than happy you're so caught up in your studies but its Friday and I've been planning this picnic with everyone for a week! Now, be a good boy and hurry up and try on your new suit I got you for tomorrow!" Called Chichi as she successful found Goten's little dress shoe under the couch. "I think it'd be a great idea if you invited the nice girl wouldn't it?" Chichi said, fixing Goten's bowtie as he stood there impatient to get this over with so he could get going and meet up with his best friend to spar before they had to go back home again for dinner.

"You mean V-Videl? Um… sure mom…" Gohan answered, for once in the day looking up at something someone had told him. 'Videl… it'd sure be nice to see her again…' he thought, blushing to himself. 'We saw each other in school yesterday but it seems like such a long time has passed since I saw her smile…' he thought wistfully, then blinked in surprise, wondering where that thought had come from. He glanced at his work momentarily before picking up the phone. 'I hope I can figure this out by tomorrow…' he thought dialing the number.

Videl sighed for the umpteenth time that day, staring out the window in frustration. 'Friday night and nothing to do…' she thought and eyed her phone. 'Maybe Erasa is willing to do something with me?' she mused and jumped when the phone she was staring as suddenly rang demandingly. Videl shrugged off the eerie coincidence and picked up the phone. "Satan residence, Videl speaking." Answered said girl in her own clipped, formal way.

"Uh… Hi Videl…"

"Gohan? Hey, what's up?" Videl thought, almost hitting herself for blushing by the mere realization that he was calling her. Over half a year ago the monster known only as Buu has been vanquished, since that time Videl had been harboring strong feelings for Gohan that for whatever reason were impossible for her to express to him properly… and when she _did _try to hint, he was too confused and naïve to get it, or so he led her to believe... but maybe she was just being paranoid.

"Well, my mom is having this Picnic thing tomorrow afternoon and she said it'd be a good idea to ask if you wanted to come…" Gohan answered, almost parroting what his mother had said. Videl felt her heart constrict, so it wasn't _him _that wanted her to come along, it was his mother?

"Um…" She sighed in resignation, why not – she had nothing to do anyway… and it had become more and more difficult to say no to him lately. "Sure Gohan, I'd love to." She responded finally.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Gohan replied cheerfully. Videl smiled at his happy voice, maybe he wanted to see her after all? When they both disconnected the line Videl sat and thought for a moment. Erasa had more than once commented on how Gohan's eyes seemed to stray from his work to her when he was sure she wasn't looking… maybe, just maybe, he felt something for her too?

'Maybe it's high-time I see if there's a way to break through that nervous, dorky side of his… I know he's more than that, I've seen glimpses of it when he fights…' Videl thought, referring to Gohan's no-nonsense almost cocky attitude he got when ready to or fighting; she never told anyone but she found that bold, almost fearless attitude very attractive in him and she only wished he'd relax a little and show it more often. 'Maybe Erasa can help after all…' Videl glanced at her closet; she was never much one for color or style coordinating, since she preferred the tomboy way most of the time.

With her mind made up Videl dialed the number on her cell. "Hello?" She heard Erasa's voice.

"Erasa, get over here I need your help picking out an outfit." Videl responded bluntly.

"Ooo! Really? Wow this is a first! Sure, I'll be right over! This wouldn't have anything to do with the cutie would it? You know who I'm talking about…" Videl heard Erasa giggled on the other end and promptly hung up.

"Ugh… I'm not _that _invisible…" Videl muttered. Not twenty minutes later she heard her father calling from the grand stairwell.

"Sweet-pee! Your little friend is here!" Hercule called. Videl had been sprawled lazily on her bed and groaned when she had to make the effort to get up off the comfy spot.

"Coming!" She said and opened the door. "Come up Erasa!" Videl said, walking back into her room and sat on her bed, waiting for her friend to almost skip into the room like she did every time she visited her.

"HI! So what do I have to work with?" Erasa asked, immediately getting down to business. Videl arched an eyebrow and walked over to her double-door closet, throwing it open to show the thousands of articles of clothing and different kinds of shoes, bags, and sunglasses her father needlessly lavished her with. "Oh my God! I have died and gone to heaven! No wonder you're having so much trouble! Who could possibly make a decision out of all of these glorious outfits!!" Erasa exclaimed, not knowing that the only reason Videl actually needed help and never wore any of that stuff was because she was fashion-challenged.

"Uh… yeah… just help me pick something okay?" Videl said and together the two went through the piles and piles of clothing in search of the perfect thing that would scream "I'm a sexy mama but you can't have any!" About two hours later Erasa clapped her hands happily as Videl came out of the bathroom, wearing a new match of clothing.

"Yes! That's perfect! It'll get him panting alright…" Erasa squealed in victory, not missing her tough friend flush.

"That's n-not what I want!" Videl retorted, earning another giggle from her half the time air-head friend.

"You know it is; you want that boy to howl with hunger for you, before he snaps and ravishes you! Just admit it!" Erasa said, a smug smirk grazing her also half the time conniving lips when Videl blushed even harder. So she had hit the jackpot… Erasa knew since day one that, even though Videl hid it well from 90% of the school – except her, that Videl had an interest in Gohan. What Erasa did _not _know was that interest had changed many times during the time Videl got to know the elusive Gohan. "It's simple yet sassy… yes this will definitely work!"

The next day Gohan was up early, not having figured out how to solve his problem kept him awake for a while the night before but kept him from sleeping too much as well; he groggily dragged himself to the bathroom and washed up before joining his mother in the kitchen. "G'morning mom…" Gohan mumbled, kissing his mother on the cheek before sitting down and watching her prepare bags, boxes, and cases of things. 'Oh, that's right… that picnic is today…' Gohan thought as a yawn escaped him.

"Gohan sweetie, you look terrible! Did you sleep last night? Why aren't you dressed?" Chichi asked as she began to cook the mountain of breakfast that had to sustain the bottomless pit like stomachs of her boys.

"Somewhat… I will in a bit…" Gohan replied with another yawn and glanced over at his father who seemed to bounce into the room with the energy Gohan wished he had in the mornings.

"Morning son!" Goku said, giving his wife a tender peck and ruffling his oldest son's hair before sitting and eagerly awaiting food. Soon, after Goten managed to plop himself on his seat, also being difficult to wake up in the morning, the family dug into their breakfast. When every single dish was licked spotless and the boys did their share of chores Gohan went back into his room to work on his issue.

"Okay boys! Get ready! We leave in ten minutes!" Chichi called as Goku bounced on his heels eagerly, happy for the occasion of getting together with all his friends. This call fell on deaf ears from one of the over-worked mother's sons. Twenty-five minutes later an angry Chichi was trailed by Goku and Goten while Gohan, who had been too absorbed in his work, did not hear her calls.

As the friends reunited again in a large park in the center of Satan City tables, blankets, chairs, and food was set up, various friends helping where they could. "Bulma! You actually managed to bring him along?" Goku said in astonishment and glee as Vegeta walked up to them, looking put off with a smug Bulma at his side.

"Sure did, after some _persuasion_." Bulma said and sneered at her mate who had the good sense to flush, grunt and turn away in embarrassment, hiding under the shade of a tree to escape the women and the blistering heat of the summer day.

"What'd you do?" Chichi asked knowingly. Bulma smiled in fake innocence and both women laughed when Goku gave a face that clearly showed his naivety. Moments later a short, raven-haired girl landed and was greeted just as happily by the large group.

'It's been almost a year sense I met them and I still can't believe how easily they accepted me into their social-circle…' Videl thought as she scanned the group of friends. 'Where is he?' she thought as she searched for Gohan, wishing she had not chosen to wear black and resisting the urge to glare at the son that mercilessly pounded on her.

"If you're looking for _Gohan_ he's not here …yet." Chichi huffed, clearly upset by the fact. "He didn't respond to my calls, would you be a dear and bring him here? I _know _he'll listen to _you_." Chichi said, missing the blush that crept up to Videl's cheek as she turned to help organize the party.

"Um… sure…" Videl answered, happy for the idea of finding him and getting out of the sun; she jumped in surprise when Chichi suddenly rounded back toward her.

"And tell him if he doesn't come now than not to bother at all!" Chichi fumed before trotting off. Videl blinked but shrugged it off; she would worry about the angry Chichi later, or have fun watching Gohan deal with her. As Videl neared the Son family home after flying for about half an hour she frowned inwardly. This would be a perfect time to try to knock some sense into that boy she cared so much about… the boy she loved… the boy who didn't even have to make an effort to get her to blush.

As she stepped into the home she heard nothing, just silence all around her… was he sleeping? Videl glanced around the cozy home idly as she walked, wondering why Gohan had never showed her his room, or invited her over for something other than just training… When she reached what she thought was his room she saw him hunched over a desk that sat in front of large window, furiously writing on a piece of paper. 'Must be Monday's assignment… he can be such a geek…' But her thoughts trailed off when she noticed just what he was wearing… or _not _wearing… Gohan had yet to change into a fresh pair of clothing, clad only his boxers.

Videl blushed as her eyes shamelessly trailed over the wide contours of Gohan's sculpted back. 'Oh jeez… that training Gi Gohan wears does _not_ do him justice…' Videl thought and groaned inwardly. She then remembered her plan and tried to push away her sudden nervousness; she cleared her throat and spoke. "A nerd 'til the end I see…" she said, announcing her presence while leaning against the door frame, _trying _to look sexy and not knowing just how good she was doing it. Videl watched as the muscle's in Gohan's back rippled deliciously as he straightened suddenly and he whipped around in his new twisty chair, blinking in surprise at the sight of Videl standing there at his door - how had he not sensed her approach?

Gohan was about to ask what she was doing there when he actually saw her for the first time and had to will his jaw not to drop. Videl was wearing a short, tight, black halter-top that mercilessly showed off her midriff with low-riding, tight, apple-bottom jeans, Gohan momentarily forgot himself as his attention was caught by the beads of sweat that made sizzling trails down the tanned skin of her enticing neck - oh how he wished he was the sweat on her body. Videl squirmed under his heated gaze, never seeing such an expression from him in the time she had known him… it was unnerving and exciting at the same time.

Gohan could not stop his jaw from dropping and could not stop a soft moan from escaping his throat when Videl shifted in place and absentmindedly ran a hand down her side, attempting to smooth out her shirt. Gohan's eyes widened when he felt a painful strain in his boxers and whirled around, away from her to hide his blush and obvious erection. 'Oh my God what is this?' he thought frantically, never feeling something like it before but not as naïve as he let on to not know what it meant. Videl stood there in mute shock, had she just gotten a rise out of Gohan? GOHAN?? Her astonished look suddenly turned into a mischievous grin as she approached him, she was intrigued, and she just had to know how far she could push him.

Gohan held in a strangled gasp when Videl turned him around in his seat and smirked down at him; he sat there, flabbergasted and unable to move or protest as her hands ran up his thighs, spreading his legs in the process as she leaned forward, toward him. He knew she was teasing him, he saw her mouth moving so he knew she must be saying something but all he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears as he felt his body burn with something he had only felt lately late at night. He felt her breath on his lips, their noses mere inches apart as she teased him about being a geek or a nerd or something like that, all he could think about was how impossible aroused he was and how much for some reason he wanted to hear her scream his name over and over.

And then it happened… before anyone could say or think anything Gohan had reached out, taking Videl's face in his hands and crushing his lips against hers; he was acting on instinct, a part of him knew this, but he could not stop himself. Videl was frozen in shock as Gohan kissed her almost possessively, hungrily, like a man in a desert dying of thirst and her lips were the only oasis left on Earth. Soon the shock melted into delight as she kissed back, moaning into the kiss when she felt his hands boldly caressing her exposed stomach, excited beyond belief by his suddenly polar attitude and shivering in pleasure as his fingers slipped under her shirt slightly.

What she knew of Gohan, for a year and a half of knowing him, was that he was usually shy and naïve… but this? This was the polar opposite… bold, confident, and everything she had only seen when he trained or fought… everything she wished she'd see more often… and here it was! Videl fell back as her legs buckled at his touch, his kiss, his obvious need for her that threatened to consume her. As they tumbled to the floor Gohan, still believing he was simply reacting on instinct, crawled on top of her, slowing his inexperienced kiss into what he hoped was sensual, he had no idea until he heard her moan again how well he had pulled it off.

Suddenly Gohan realized just what he was doing and pulled away from the kiss abruptly, his eyes wide and breath ragged as he stared down as the flushed and panting angel under his body. "V-Videl! I-I'm SO sorry!!!!" Gohan said in a panic, trying to pull away but being held in place by Videl's long legs that promptly wrapped themselves tightly around his midsection and pulled him back down. Videl and Gohan both moaned when Videl's effort in keeping Gohan from leaving effectively ground the half-Saiyan's erection against her. "W-W-What…" Videl silenced Gohan by placing her fingers over his lips and attempting a soothing smile despite how desperately she just wanted him to shut up and take her immediately.

"Gohan, please don't be scared, you want this and God so do I… just, for once in your life, STOP THINKING!" Videl said, hope he at least had a vague idea of what to do… her smile turning to a grin when his eyes glazed over as he gazed down at her; she saw him visibly swallow nervously and was shocked but thrilled when he nodded in agreement before crushing his lips against hers again, not caring for the moment if he bruised his or her lips by doing so. When the need for air made them dizzy for it they reluctantly pulled away, Gohan stared down at her again, still not believing his eyes, was he really making out with Videl? Was he really about to…

'I can't believe he's about to do exactly what Erasa said he'd do… snap and…' Videl interrupted her own musing with a deep blush, '…Ravishing me….' She finished, looking up at the very much strung-up Gohan, unable to think anymore as Gohan began to lay soft yet fiery trails of kisses down her neck while his hands once again boldly trailed down her body. Videl arched her back and neck into him as his hands traveled along her, hesitating now in then before continuing along, pulling her clothes off smoothly while doing so.

Videl suddenly sat up, yanking her shirt off and unclasping her bra in almost one motion. Gohan gasped and looked away bashfully, willing his nose not to bleed. Videl smiled and took his face in her hands, turning him to look at her. "Look at me Gohan, its okay." Gohan closed his eyes momentarily, as if collecting himself, before his eyes opened and Videl saw his gaze darken once more. Videl was more than pleased when Gohan was not frightened enough to stop his hands from torturing her like they had been, if anything, it got "worse". Gohan's fingers tormented her exposed flesh while his lips continued their trail down her body.

Videl opened her eyes from the euphoria she was in to admire the strong and powerful body that towered over her, her fingers slid along his impossibly wide shoulders, feeling the steel-like muscles under her hands move and flex as he pushed his body against hers. Soon the only thing either of them wear left wearing were what barred them from feeling the greatest of sensations, but that was dealt with quickly enough. Videl slid her legs along him, caging him with them as he settled between them. With one smooth and almost torturous movement he pushed into her slowly, mindful of the things he's heard of it hurting the first time… at least, he thought, and _hoped _he was her first.

When Videl's fingers suddenly tightened her hold on his shoulders and her expression went from pleasure to pained he felt a strange mix of relief, happiness, and concern. He paused and kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her shut eyes, her furrowed brows, kissed her all over until her expression finally relaxed and she looked up into his worried eyes. When she gave him a smoldering smile Gohan knew she was okay and began to cautiously move with her as she lifted herself to meet his thrusts. Gohan moved his hands along her long legs, bracing himself as he let his fingers caress her body.

Videl arched her back and gasped, her own fingers clutching the rug they lay under tightly as her body mirrored the action. The more she tried desperately to hold on, keep herself from going over the edge, the harder it seemed he was making it for her – his fingers told her of gentleness but the rest of his body seemed to restrain a need to crush his body against hers – Videl was relieved and slightly disappointed by his self-control; her eyes found his, their gazes locked as their breathes became more and more labored, each movement sending sparks of earth-shattering sensations neither had experienced fully before. Soon it seemed Gohan had lost the battle, unable to take the rapidly growing pressure against wrapping around him and so the last thing he heard before his own moan of pleasure was Videl calling out his name, and the last thing he thought before collapsing on top of her was a realization that neither of them had been protected before doing this…

Gohan and Videl lay there a moment longer. The only noise heard were their pants and the occasional drip of sweat off Gohan's the wet, messy hair as he struggled to pull himself into a push-up position to peer down at her. "Videl…" Gohan began but his voice was cut off by her lips; Videl wanted more than anything before to hear him say those three magical words but now, now it seemed silly… his eyes, his hands, his very actions spoke more to her about his love than any words could. When the need for oxygen began too much they reluctantly pulled away only to smile lazily at the other.

Videl accepted Gohan's hand as he pulled them up off the ground. "Should… we wash the rug?" Videl asked, refraining from giggling again… she does _not _giggle… what on earth could have possessed her to actually get the urge to anyway? She was loosing it…

"Luckily… um, the rug is fine…" Gohan said, his cheeks flushing once more as his eyes paid no attention to the rug but of the glorious body of the woman before him. Videl blushed as well, not being able to admire him either.

Soon the couple began to dress once more, not missing the stray glances they gave each other and the blushes that went along with getting caught. After fixing her halter-top Videl glanced over at Gohan - his eyes were shut tight and he was biting his bottom lip. 'He only does that when he's concentrating strongly on something or keeping himself from doing something…' Videl thought as she stood on her toes, getting closer to peer into his face to get a better look at his expression. She was not far from the truth… Gohan was straining to keep himself from taking her all over again; suddenly his eyes snapped open and his gaze pierced into her with an intensity she had never seen before.

"What-" but before she could ask Gohan had pinned her against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. For a long moment he did no say anything and she could almost feel the heat radiating from his gaze until, unexpectedly, his eyes softened a considerable amount and his easy smile returned; the smile he only gave her when he thought she did not see him giving it to her.

"You drive me insane you know?" he admitted, proud of himself for not letting his voice squeak and give away his anxiety at his admittance. Videl relaxed and smiled back, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Well, someone had to beat some sense into you…" Then Gohan said something in a way Videl thought would never leave his lips.

"I believe_ I_ did the… beating…" Gohan said huskily; his eyes half-lidded in what Videl imagined was a startlingly similar look to that of _seduction_. And then… his expression flew back into shock and nervousness. "I can't believe I just said that!" He squeaked out loud and gazed wide-eyed at the startled and _flustered_ girl in front of him. Videl then did something _he _thought would never leave _her _lips… she _giggled_… If there was one thing about Videl, it was that she _did not _giggle.

"I think we both drive each other crazy…" Said the girl, realizing just what she had let out. Gohan smiled shyly and nodded in agreement.

"It fits you, you know… the laugh…" Said the boy that towered over her; Videl snorted but couldn't help smile back… this evening was entirely too out of character for both of them…

"Maybe… let's go to the party before… um… well let's just go!" Videl said, giving Gohan a once over before deciding he was dressed well enough and dragging him out of the house by the hand. As they slowed their hurry to a walk, nearing the park, their hands did not separate, if anything Videl felt her heart snip several bears when Gohan laced his fingers with hers and smiled down at her. Videl leaned against his arm and sighed inwardly, at last she woke him up…

"THERE YOU ARE! Where have you been! Both of you! - Videl! I sent you over two hours ago to get him! And you! You know how hard I planned for this!" Chichi said close to smacking her guilty looking son unconscious, missing the hand he held. He and Videl had walked to the party hand in hand and not caring who saw and what anyone thought.

As Chichi huffed angrily and went over to help Bulma catch their sons before they destroyed anymore trees from their "rough-housing" Krillin did _not _miss their hand holding and walked up to them with a knowing smile. "Well well, where have you two been eh?" Krillin teased with a sly grin, not knowing how close he came to the truth from his joke. Fortunately for Videl and Gohan the older man laughed and waved their shocked and embarrassed looks away, thinking he had just embarrassed them by the comment and nothing else. "Aw come on, I was just teasing, I know you two don't like each other like that, you've said so before… anyway, let's have fun here eh?" He said before smiling good-naturedly and turning to accept a burger from Tien.

Together, the friends and families enjoyed their picnic well into the night; laughing, joking, and having a great time together …but as Gohan danced with Videl under the stars, leaning in to kiss her and not caring if gawks and stares from friends and family were on them as they kissed, he could not help feeling how thankful he was for the distraction from his essay and wake-up call Videl had given him. In the end, as the group of friends and families enjoyed the time they shared together, Videl thought to herself… she got more than she bargained for… but who was complaining?!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

End A/N: I hope I did okay on this one, took me a while to try and pull ideas out of my "head" for it lol. My good friend wanted a lemon so I added it!


End file.
